


Resolution

by Novamore



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Prideshipping, implied prideshipping, pre-DSOD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novamore/pseuds/Novamore
Summary: “Kaiba, he’s gone”“So bring him back”Set before Dark Sides of Dimensions. Life was full of disgusting people who left as soon as they got what they wanted, Kaiba knew this better than anyone. He decided long ago that the only person he needed was Mokuba. So why was he at Yugi Muto's house demanding to see the pharaoh?





	Resolution

This went against every one of his principles. The same principles that he developed the day he and Mokuba were dropped off at the orphanage.

Rule #1: Mokuba comes first, no matter what.

Rule #2: Never expect help from anyone.

His parents must have assumed that their relatives would take care of him and Mokuba after their deaths, because their wills held no mention as to where the boys should be placed. His parents were fools.

Rule #3: People are greedy

The family butler had organized a huge funeral for his parents. Seto didn’t remember much of it, since he spent most of the day trying to soothe a distrust Mokuba. What Seto does remember is what happened after the funeral was over. He was approached by multiple aunts, uncles, and cousins with false smiles and artificial tears. They all spent hours going on about how “sorry” they were for his lost and how good of people his parents were, before finally getting to why they came over in the first place. They would start by buttering him up with sweet words, usually about how smart he his or how handsome he was going to be, before questioning what his future plans were. Namely, what he was going to do with his inheritance. Since Seto was 13, he would gain full access to his inheritance in only 5 years, and everyone wanted a piece of his dead parents’ money. Seto quickly realized that they only reason these people came to the funeral was to try to trick Seto into signing his and Mokuba’s inheritance away. It was disgusting. Seto ended up locking himself and Mokuba in his room until the guests left.

Rule#4: Never ask anyone for help, no matter how desperate you are.

After their parents died, Seto and Mokuba were bounced from relative to relative. After realizing that Seto was not one to be tricked, his relatives refused to take care of the boys. Knowing that he and Mokuba would likely end up in foster care, Seto grew desperate. Mokuba had a good chance of being adopted because he was still young, but Seto did not. They would likely end up being separated and Seto couldn’t stand the thought of leaving Mokuba’s care to someone else. Mokuba was all he had left, and he wouldn’t let anything separate them. It was this fear that caused him to reach out to one of their aunt’s. He picked her because she was the maternal type. She had a weakness for young children, and seemed to genuinely care about him and Mokuba. Seto felt slightly guilty for preying on said weakness, but he shook it off. He would do anything for Mokuba. So Seto swallowed his pride and made the call.

The phone call didn’t go as he expected. Seto thought that he was playing on her weakness, but instead, she played on his. Once she realized just how desperate he was to find a home for them, she made him a deal: she would take them in if Seto promised her all of his and Mokuba’s inheritance. He could tell she had it all planned out. She would house them up until Seto turned 18, then kick them out, leaving them with nothing. She wouldn’t even need to wait until Mokuba turned 18, because the deal would have Seto promise her Mokuba’s inheritance once Seto got his. The conversion completely shocked Seto. It was in that moment that he realized the ties of family was nothing compared to the lust of money. He hung up on her. They were taken to the orphanage the next day.

Rule #5: Take destiny into your own hands

The orphanage caretake used to tell the kids that as long as they kept faith, destiny would deliver a perfect set of parents to adopt them. Seto always thought it was bullshit. Faith and destiny wasn’t going to keep him and Mokuba together, Seto was. And Seto was going to do whatever it took to build a perfect life for them. They would never need anyone else.

Rule #6: Play to win.

If he learned anything from Gozaburo, it was how powerful a simple game could be. All it took was one game of chess for Seto to go from a discarded orphan to the heir of Kaiba Corp. And all it took was a one game for Yugi Muto to destroy everything Seto believed in.

Sure, he learned a lot of other stuff over the years, but these were the lessons made him into the person he is today. They kept both him and Mokuba safe and alive. Which is why this a bad idea.

Any plan that took his attention away from Mokuba was a bad idea.

Any plan that was about someone other than Mokuba was a bad idea.

Any plan that lead him to Yugi Muto’s house past midnight was a bad idea.

He knew this, but it wasn’t enough to stop him from thrusting his duel disk into Yugi Muto’s surprised face.

“Duel me.” Seto was glad that none of his indecision could be heard in his voice.

“Hun?”

“I came to duel. Grab your deck and duel disk and come with me.” Kaiba made his voice as intimidating as possible and watched Yugi’s face closely. Usually, whenever Kaiba challenged Yugi, the change came instantly.

Yugi’s eyes would sharpen and his voice would drop into that tone that never failed make Seto’s heart beat faster. He waited for the Yugi that seemed to look down at Kaiba, despite his smaller stature. The Yugi who challenged everything Kaiba knew about the world, about himself. The only person who has ever made Kaiba want to go against the very principles that kept him and Mokuba safe.

_Challenge me. Make me feel alive again._

But the change never came. The Yugi in front of him is the same doe-eyed Yugi who opened the door. The only switch was his look of confusion into one of understanding. He turned and yelled to his grandfather that he was going out before turning back to Kaiba.

“Take a walk with me?” It sounded like a question but Yugi was already walking away from the game shop without an answer.

Kaiba bit back a growl as he debated his next move. If it was anyone else, he would have forgone this whole conversation after Yugi walked away from him. No one gets away with disrespecting Seto Kaiba. But this wasn’t just anyone, and this situation was far from the norm. So he grit his teeth and followed after the pipsqueak.

They walked in silence till they reached the park. Yugi stopped at the entrance before turning to face the other man.

“Kaiba, he’s gone.”

Kaiba’s reply came instantly. “So bring him back.”

Yugi shook his head. “It doesn’t work like that. This isn’t something that can be reversed. When Yam…I mean Atem…disappeared, he left for good. He’s no longer in this world.”

They stood there in silence. Kaiba felt his frustration and anger growing as he fought to remain calm. It proved to be a difficult task as Yugi’s words swirled around in his head.

_Kaiba, he's gone_

What does he mean by gone? Yugi must be lying.

_When Yam…I mean Atem…disappeared, he left for good_

He’s a coward. He was too cowardly to face him so he ran. Or Yugi lying and they're both just trying to trick him.

_He’s no longer in this world_

Wait-

Kaiba turned his attention towards the fuzzy blue pajama top Yugi was wearing.

“You're missing something, aren’t you?” He asked.

Yugi looked confused as he followed Kaiba’s gaze. “Are you talking about the puzzle? It got destroyed during the cave in.”

“You claim he’s gone, but how do you know for sure without that.”

Yugi frowned at him. Kaiba hated it, the expression looked too much like _him_. “Kaiba, I seen him leave myself. _You saw him leave too!_ We both know he’s gone Kaiba. He’s in the afterlife, or some other place, but he’s not here.”

“But you don’t know for sure.” Kaiba breathed out. He uncrossed his arms and let out a quiet, relieved sigh. Yugi didn’t know where the Pharaoh was. He might not be gone at all. He still could be in that puzzle, or somewhere else. Somewhere where Kaiba could reach him.

 _I will find him, and I will challenge him again_.

Yugi moved closer to Kaiba, he’s voice taking on a serious tone. “Kaiba, please listen to me. The puzzle was shattered into millions of pieces, and its buried underground. Atem chose to leave because his mission was fulfilled. He wouldn’t want you to go cause trouble again.”

Seto turned away. The midnight sky hid the calculating smile on his face as left the park.

“I’ll talk to him about that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a story about Kaiba's thoughts and events leading up to the beginning of Dark Sides Of Dimensions. I also wanted to pratice writing from Kaiba's perspective. How do you think I did?


End file.
